


Koiba's Johto Adventure

by Seto_Koiba



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Water Type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_Koiba/pseuds/Seto_Koiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiction based on my Monotype of Heartgold, complete with Nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koiba's Johto Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koiba gets his first Pokémon and sets out for the unknown.

* * *

One day in a little town called Newbark, a boy named Koiba wakes up, unaware that today is a day that will change his life forever. He wakes up and goes downstairs, where his mother greeted him with his newly repaired PokéGear and told him to go meet their neighbor, the Pokémon Professor Elm.

He ran out of the house to go find out what was so important, where he found a Marill blocking his path. "Where are you running off to?" He asked the blue mouse. "Mar-Marill!" It squealed, shortly before its Trainer, Koiba's friend Lyra showed up. "Oh we were playing hide and seek, sorry, but thanks for finding Marill!" Lyra said. "It's no problem, kind of an accident actually..." He said with a shrug. Lyra then walked away, leaving Koiba free to visit the Lab.

The Lab was clean and full of research tools and books. Elm stood next to a computer in the back with a Pokémon healing machine attached to it. Koiba walked up to talk to his neighbor. "Oh, hey Koiba, glad you could make it, I have a favor to ask you..." the Professor said as he noticed an email. "Hmm...ok. A friend of mine called Mr. Pokémon keeps finding odd things and talking about his discoveries. I just got a message saying it's real this time, but we're far too busy to look at it...oh I know!" Elm babbled. "You could go in our place, you can even have one of these three Pokémon as a partner!" Elm gestured to the Poké Balls on the right side of the room. There was a different Pokémon in each Ball: Cyndaquil, a mouse Pokémon with fire on its back, Chikorita, a four legged pokemon with a leaf on its head and buds on its neck, and last but not least Totodile, a small blue crocodile Pokémon. The choice was easy, Koiba had always loved Water types and set out to train only Water Types, so he picked the Totodile. "Alright, I'll call you Gustav!" Koiba said to his new friend, letting him out of the Poké Ball. Elm spoke up, "Good choice...Oh yeah, Mr. Pokémon's house is north of Cherrygrove City, here's my phone number in case anything else comes up!" Koiba loaded he number into his PokéGear and walked towards the door, where Elm's assistant stopped him. "Here, take these, they may help you on your journey," he said, giving Koiba some Potions, "There are only two of us, so we're always busy." Koiba thanked him and left the lab, heading west, unknowingly for an adventure he could have never anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time even trying to write a fic so it may not be the best. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
